Please Dont Go
by Vamp1019948
Summary: all about hit the road jack just with my little twist hope you like it DISCLAIMER: i do not own kickin it


**hey omg hit the road jack just ended and holy crap it was awesome. i cant wait for the new ep were jack looses his memory! hope you like this story.**

* * *

Kims P.O.V

i have been working Jack hard this is going to be the best tournament ever for him i can bet on it. i thought him this side kick and he does it perfectly. im so excited. but Rudy keep saying weird things like "you never know who will come and visit" i was wondering were that came from.

_day of the tournament_

__i cant believe today is the day! im so proud of Eddie to get his orange belt but i cant wait to see Jack in action. he was really nerves because he was coming up agents this guy who hasn't lost in two years. but this is Jack Anderson he always wins.

_end of tournament_

__when he finished with the move i helped him perfect i was so proud i ran up to him and hugged him so tightly. after we realized what we were doing we awkwardly broke apart. i turned around and saw Donna holding a sigh that said 'i 3 you jack' jeez how i hate her but i just walked away.

the next day i was walking from math when i see jack sitting there and i smile. maybe i do feel something for him. NO HIS YOUR BEST FRIEND YOU CANT LIKE HIM THAT WAY! okay jeez i scare myself sometimes. when i was about to walk up to him i see Donna holding a red balloon in her hands "oh jack how you did that side kick was just wow" he voice stinging through my ears "i hope you like my balloon i got for you" ugh when see walked away i mocked exactly what see said and jack laughed "you hate her that much huh" he said as if it were a surprise"no hey jack whats that" i said pointing the other way as he looked i got my pencil and BOOM went the balloon he looked at me a bit frighten but i just walked away.

Jacks P.O.V

wow i cant believe i beat that guy i feel amazing. and Kim if it wasn't for her i would have not learned that kick and lost during the match. kim shes my best friend but i know for a fact that i love her with all my heart. when we hugged yesterday i was so happy bet then we awkwardly pulled away. i was walking to the guys when frank was about to hit Melton but he yelled that it wasn't there fault i walked up to him and frank finally learned he cant beat me so he said "one day jack wont be here to help yo guys out" then he walked away with the black dragons by his side. "don't worry guy im not going anywhere" i said as they smiled and we walked to class little did i know that i was going to go far away.

_the dojo_

i walked into Rudy's office as the guys told me he wanted to talk to me. when i did i saw an old man then Rudy told me that he was the headmaster in the number 1 best karate school in japan and that he want me to go with a full scholarship. i ran out and told the guys and Kim. after a bit she just walked out she congratulated me but she just left. i want to go but i dont want to leave Kim.

Kim's P.O.V

i asked marge for advise but she was no help so when i walked in the dojo jack was alone then the guys walked in with the new kid Jacob and they were saying how they replaced jack. jack said he had to go pack at home so when he came back we were teaching Jacob the wassabi code. i saw jacks eyes they had hurt and jealousy so when the guys left i think it was time to tell jack how i felt "jack you know that you can never be replaced at least for me" he smiled and got his things out his locker and a picture fell and he picked it up and looked at it "hey remember this" he showed me i smiled "yeah i just didn't think you would keep that for so long" "well i did" i smiled "hey Kim look there are four you take two i take two" "deal"i said he ripped it in half. "hey i remember when i did that joke on your ear" he said pointing at a picture "yeah and in this one its how i left you with a black eye remember" he had a scared look as if he did remember. i laughed but the words i love you wont come out. i walk out again because i cant say good bye yet.

_day jack leaves_

i wrote it all in a letter but now i have to give it to him. oh lord ill tell him to read it in the plan. oh im gonna be late to say bye to jack!

Jacks P.O.V

Kim hasn't come and my dads going to be here soon. i look at the guys and say my goodbyes ill miss so much. i walked out and talked to Rudy. i told him to give this letter to Kim and how it has important things in there. then i started to realize i have everything here and that i didnt want to go. then when i said i wasn't going to go Kim came running over here. Rudy gave her the letter but she gave me one to and said to open it in the plane but i told her that i wasn't going. and at the same time we asked for our letters back and everything went back to normal.

_in jacks bed room_

i dont know what gave me the idea to look at the letter i had wrote to kim but when i did i realized that it said 'to Jack' oh no Kim gave me her letter and i gave her mine. i opened it and started to read it and it said

_'Dear Jack _

_your my best friend and i cant believe im saying goodbye but i have to tell you something. i no everything about you and with that ive learned to love you not just as my best friend but a little more. yep you heard me i love you. i didnt want to tell you when you left but i didnt no how to tell you. i noticed that ive liked you more then a friend when i found out you were living and i realized i cant live without you but ill have to learn im not one to say you cant go for your dreams its not right. dont forget i love you and i hope you work hard and become the best there is. i know i have loved you ever scenes your first day remember you caught my apple. you were always so amazing and you always well be. i hope i get to see you later in life as we grow up. you are my first love and you well be the last dont forget_

_love Kim Crawford'_

wow see loves me back and shes reading my letter too.

Kim's P.O.V

i read the letter. it says

_'Dear Kim _

_i know i should have told you sooner but now its to late but i love you. i love everything about you. your not just some pretty face your so much more and i love you because of that. i love the fact you get so jealous of Donna and i want you to know i only talk about how her because you make that cute jealous face. your amazing and my best friend i know you better then anyone. i saw the great Kim Crawford cry. and thats pretty amazing. i have gone through all the most important things in your life. i love the your so beautiful and so free and not afraid to be who you are. and i never want you to change. you are my first love and you well be the last. i well make sure that this is not the end. _

_love jack'_

i cant believe he loved me this is amazing! i looked out side and saw it was poring rain so i slipped on a sweatshirt and pants and ran out side with my skateboard with my hood on. as i was almost there nearly half way i see jack at full speed. BOOM we crash into each other. i laugh as he smiles. "i love you" we both say at the same time. i let out a giggle. as i notice hes on top of my laying in the grass the rain soaking us i realize his leaning in about to kiss me. i am too. as we finally press our lips together its that whole cheesy bit rain grass sparks fireworks everything. and i loved it. "your amazing" we say at the same time "i know" again at the same time "just kiss me" i say as smiles "dont need to ask twice" with that he plunged into a deep and romantic kiss. after a few minutes we went to is house and we put a movie on and mostly kissed and we loved it.

* * *

**well thats the end of this one shot hope you like it**


End file.
